


Take My Wife

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: Captain Hook has had many a man's wife, and sometimes he makes them watch.Alt version of the events of 2x05 The Crocodile





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have reached the absolute nadir of my compulsion to write fic for pairings that no one wants. This isn't even really Millian, it's Golden Millian.

The pirate captain, whose name Rumplestiltskin assumed he would never be furnished with, shoved. Rumple knew the pirate had a cutlass in his hand, but the shoving was being done with the other. He almost lost his footing as he teetered forward on the wooden steps, saving himself with a clunk of his staff on the boards below. The pirate laughed. “Not so steady on your feet, are you cripple?” Another shove. “Through the door there, that’s my quarters. That’s where you’ll find what you came for.”

What he’d come for was naked on the bed. He expected it, but it still sickened him to see. She was still his wife, the mother of his child, even if he’d always known, suspected, what she could be capable of - a slut like her. 

“Rumple!” she had, at least, the decency to seem alarmed to see him, bunching the sheets up trying pathetically to cover herself from the gaze of two men who had both already seen all she had to offer. 

“See this, love,” said the pirate behind him. “Your little husband has come to rescue you. I thought you’d like to see me finish him.” And the pirate’s hands were upon him then, quick and hard; his shoulder crushed in one, another shoving the cutlass at his throat. Rumple closed his eyes, ready for his end.

“No! Killian,” said Milah and Rumple felt the pressure of the cutlass soften at his throat. “You don’t need to kill him. He’s done nothing.” She picked up a flask from the low table beside the bed and took a swig. “He never does.” Milah’s words were slightly slurred. She was drunk. Drunk and a slut, Rumple felt his own stomach turn. 

“Don’t _need_ to, my love,” said the pirate, “but maybe I want to.” He spun Rumple around in elegant, manicured hands until they were face to face. “I’ve killed a man for less.”

He brought the cutlass up between them like a symbol of virility.

“Kiss it,” said the pirate.

“Please,” said Rumple, his voice shaking. “I’ll… I’ll just go.”

“See,” said Milah behind him, almost like it was a triumph to be proved so right. 

“Kiss. It,” said the pirate again, pressing forward, his body almost touching Rumple’s. Rumple could see Milah over the pirate’s shoulder. She looked disgusted. He screwed up his eyes with shame and kissed the blade. As he drew his lips away, he heard the pirate bark out a laugh, dropping the cutlass with a clang. When Rumple opened his eyes the pirate was grinning at him. “Good boy,” he said. “Now sit.”

Rumple looked around to see a wooden chair behind him. Gingerly he took a step back and did as he’d been told. It was easier. When he looked up again the pirate was clambering onto the bed. As Rumple watched, struck dumb with horror, the pirate looked back over at him and started to unbutton his waistcoat. “Now, little man, something in return for your obedience.”

Milah was lolling back against the pillows, eyes glazed. She’d stopped trying to cover herself. Rumple could see both her tits. She said, “Killian, why do this to him? He said he’d go.”

“Enough talking, wench,” the pirate said, a spark of laughter in his voice. “Your captain wants to come aboard.”

Mllah sighed as the pirate threw aside his waistcoat and shirt and straddled her. He kissed her long and slow and she cooed and moaned, muffled by his mouth. When the pirate broke the kiss it was to look over at Rumple sickened and shaking in the chair.

“See,” he hissed, “look at this. Did you really never appreciate this.” He began to kiss his way down Milah’s body. _His wife’s body._

He got to her cunt, dropping a kiss on the soft swell of it and whispering, “Open your legs for me, love.”

Milah sighed and spread herself open, gasping and arching, then, when he pressed his mouth between the join of her thighs. His long fingers were spread, gripping her flesh, opening her wider. Rumple watched the pirate moving up and down, Milah was keening, rolling her head against the pillows. Truly, Rumple had never seen such a thing. Her face. She looked beautiful. He was getting hard. After a moment the pirate moved a hand between her legs and fucked it into her. A couple of thrusts and he moved his head, turning just enough that Rumple could see the way three of his fingers were slipping in and out of his wife, and then the pirate turned and winked, as Milah screamed out, arched like a demon, every part of her taut, and the pirate’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. 

As Milah calmed, the pirate drew his hand away from her cunt, brought it glistening to his mouth and licked at it. He glanced at Rumple’s crotch then said, “Now get off my fucking ship you useless lame piece of shit.”

*

It was years later. So long that Killian had almost forgotten where he’d acquired his wife, but not so long that he still didn’t spend many an afternoon with his face buried between her legs, still loving the way she lost her mind to his tongue and his hands.

There was screaming from the decks above. But it took more than screams to stop him. He slid a second finger into Milah, but when he looked up to see her reaction and saw her face frozen in fear, he looked over his shoulder. 

Behind him, on the chair in his cabin, sat a glittering imp, scaled skin like a crocodile. He’d heard the stories: The Dark One, though he knew not what a creature should want with him. “Can I help you, demon?” He was naked but he moved his body to make it look bigger and shield Milah from the creature.

“Oh, I want you to take your filthy pirate hand out of my wife,” the monster said.

Killian swallowed. _It could not be_. He tried to move his hand. It would not move. He looked again. “You.”

“That’s right, dearie.”

“I’ll come with you.” It was Milah. Her voice was steady. “I’ll come with you, Rumple. Just leave him alone. Killian, let go of me.”

“I…” Killian’s hand would not move. He looked at Milah, and he could see fear in her eyes. “I can’t.”

“Rumple,” Milah said again. “What have you done?”

“What have _I_ done?” The monster sounded as if it was laughing. He was off the chair too, approaching the bed.“Let me see, become the Dark One, ended the ogre wars and taken vengeance on the creature that stole my wife. Not bad for a days’s work, wouldn’t you say, dearie?”

Milah set her jaw. “What vengeance?”

“Oh,” said Rumple, standing over the bed now, a cutlass in his hand. “This vengeance.” And he brought the weapon down on the bed, slicing straight through Killian’s wrist, leaving his severed hand still inside Milah. Killian screamed. Blood started pumping from the stump of his wrist over the bed, flooding over Milah’s cunt and thighs. Milah screamed too. Killian snatched up his arm and held it close. Blood spraying across Milah, all over her naked body. Swaying, horrified, he crumpled down on to her, screaming again and again.

Milah wasn’t moving. He could feel his hand still there, lying between her thighs. He looked up at the demon. “You see, I don’t like,” the creature whispered, “other men touching my wife. I came to take her back, but look at the mess you’ve made of her.”

Killian couldn’t speak. He felt faint and cold. He looked at Milah under him, covered in his blood.

“So,” the monster went on, “I won’t bother taking her back. Soiled as she is.” And he reached down, and wrenched Milah’s heart from her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> What a fucking mess that was. I had an even worse idea, so be thankful I didn't write that.
> 
> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
